crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Overview Rogues are versatile masters of stealth, combat, and various skillful tricks. Where other adventurers have the power to defeat their enemies, rogues use their wits and their natural resourcefulness to exploit their foes' vulnerabilities as well as to lead their allies safely through dangerous environments, disarming traps and opening locks along the way The Rogue's primary ability is Dexterity, followed by Intelligence or Charisma. Class Stats Hit/Hp Dice: d8 'Saving Throws: '''Dexterity, Intelligence Proficiencies '''Armor: '''Light '''Weapons: '''Simple weapons, Hand Crossbows, Longswords, Rapiers, Shortswords '''Tools: '''Thieve's Tools '''Skills: '''4 from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand or Stealth Key Abilities Rogues are able to make use of the following skills that define their ability as Rogues * ''Expertise, expertly trained in a few disciplines, the Rogue gains a double proficiency bonus on a number of their skills or with their use of Thieve's tools. * Sneak Attack, ''skilled in taking advantage of a distracted or unaware enemy, the Rogue gains added damage when attacking with an ally or when they have advantage on their attacks * ''Uncanny Dodge ''and Elusive, nothing if not agile, the Rogue is able to use their reaction to half incoming damage by dodging at the last second. At the highest levels, the Rogue is also unable to be taken advantage of when attacked. * ''Reliable Talent, the Rogue is able to treat rolls of 9 or lower (but not Nat 1s) as a 10 when using a skill they are proficient in. * Slippery Mind, with a well guarded mind the Rogue gains proficiency in saving throws against their Intelligence Roguish Archetypes (Subclasses) The Rogue can specialize in differing talents, depending on the nature of their shady background. They can be street toughs, killers for hire or cause, even just a trickster at heart with magical abilities. Thief Those who hone their skills in the larcenous arts are thieves to the core. Burglars, bandits, cutpurses, and other criminals typically follow this archetype, but so do rogues who prefer to think of themselves as professional treasure seekers, explorers, delvers, and investigators. In addition to improving their agility and stealth, they learn skills useful for delving into ancient ruins, reading unfamiliar languages, and using magic items you normally couldn’t employ. Assassin Those Rogues who focus their training on the grim art of death become Assassins. Those who adhere to this archetype are diverse: hired killers, spies, bounty hunters, and even specially anointed priests trained to exterminate the enemies of their deity. Stealth, poison, and disguise help you eliminate your foes with deadly efficiency. Assassins are also masters of disguise and infiltration gaining added ability to impersonate others. As would be expected of these deadly fighters, they gain added damage against creatures that are unaware of their presence or who have yet to mount a defense. Arcane Trickster Rogues who have magical ability within them often walk the path of the Arcane Trickster. These Rogues learn to call upon spells from the illusion and enchantment schools of magic and wield them to create many sensory effects. They can fool, confuse and even scare enemies with their magic or inspire, protect and energize their allies. They also gain the ability to create and control an invisible magic hand at will which can interact with objects, such as pick a lock, at range or while in combat. Inquisitive As an archetypal Inquisitive, you excel at rooting out secrets and unraveling mysteries. You rely on your sharp eye for detail, but also on your finely honed ability to read the words and deeds of other creatures to determine their true intent. You excel at defeating creatures that hide among and prey upon ordinary folk, and your mastery of lore and your sharp eye make you well equipped to expose and end hidden evils. As an Inquisitive you can easily tell when people are lying, detect hidden creatures quickly, decipher enemy tactics at a glance to easily sneak attack them (and make them more deadly), gain advantage on checks if not moving quickly and sense when creatures are trying to hide a true identify or form. Mastermind Your focus is on people and on the influence and secrets they have. Many spies, courtiers, and schemers follow this archetype, leading lives of intrigue. Words are your weapons as often as knives or poison, and secrets and favors are some of your favorite treasures. Using your flare for tactics and manipulation you can copy people's speech patterns and mimic them easily, aid fellow attackers as well as attack yourself each turn, size up opponents enough to reveal details about them, force enemies to attack others you can hide behind and immunity from mind reading or being forced to tell the truth via magical means. Scout You are skilled in woodcraft and stealth, allowing you to range ahead of your companions during expeditions. Rogues who embrace this archetype are at home in the wilderness and among barbarians and fighters, as they serve as the eyes and ears of war bands across the world. Compared to other rogues, you are skilled at surviving in the wilds, and those trained skills allow you to have bonuses to Nature / Survival checks, move away from encroaching enemies without incurring opportunity attacks, move faster in general, lead ambushes that increase allies initiative and move speed plus perform a deadly sneak attack against a second target each turn. Swashbuckler You focus your training on the art of the blade, relying on speed, elegance, and charm in equal parts. While some warriors are brutes clad in heavy armor, your method of fighting looks almost like a performance. Duelists and pirates typically belong to this archetype. A Swashbuckler excels in single combat, and can fight with two weapons while safely darting away from an opponent. Your panache with a blade allows you to block enemies you duel from opportunity attacking you, you gain bonuses to initiative rolls, you can sneak attack in plain sight if you can avoid being surrounded, turn missed attacks into second chances, give yourself advantage on dexterity checks in combat and cause enemies to fumble, giving them disadvantage against you for as long as you duel Notable Rogues * Wobbly Killa, a roguish Half-Orc assassin who got caught up in the affairs of Gundren Rockseeker while staying in Phandalin * Gwendoline Wood, a Half-Elf thief who was abducted by the Red Brands while searching for her father in Phandalin, who then got embroiled in the disappearance of Gundren Rockseeker. Category:Playable Class Category:Martial Class